


Tonybots: Low cost, high emotional impact

by Aziraphalessushi



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Angst, Far From Home spoilers, Gen, HE’S NOT DEAD, Hurt Peter Parker, Illusions, Literally Hurt Tony Stark, Mysterio is a jerk, Peter Parker Is So Done, Peter’s identity isn’t leaked, Presumed Dead, Sad Peter Parker, but you’ve probably already seen it so, endgame spoilers, just with everything
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-08
Updated: 2019-12-08
Packaged: 2021-02-25 23:15:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 835
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21713605
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aziraphalessushi/pseuds/Aziraphalessushi
Summary: Peter is just tired. Mysterio has been pursuing him with Bots that looked exactly like his dad, Tony Stark. Day after day they come, and it’s not exactly helping the nightmares.Except one comes, and he’s a lot more real.
Relationships: Peter Parker & May Parker, Peter Parker & Tony Stark
Comments: 2
Kudos: 100





	Tonybots: Low cost, high emotional impact

These hallucinations are getting better, and Peter is tired of it.

Beck wasn’t kidding about how advanced Tony’s tech was. Peter had experienced it first hand, after working in the lab with him everyday. But still, these mirages, or hallucinations, or images, whatever they should be called, are getting insanely good. 

Because standing in front of him was Tony. 

Of course, Peter was used to seeing Tony. Beck knew that Peter loves him, and just like the stereotypical villan he is, used that against him. 

It varied in ways from Peter going to punch Beck and ending up punching Tony to one time a zombie Iron man rising up from the ground and strangling him. 

He had nightmares that night, but it was nothing new or special. Nightmares were a common thing. They had been since the funeral.

The funeral was.....hard.

Peter almost didn’t want to be there. He tried to make up logical reasonings. It wasn’t really possible. 

Thing was, Peter had never been good with emotions. Romantic. Platonic. Happy. Sad. Fear.

So standing here, watching the shrine float away, this was hard. 

They had only ever hugged once. 

Peter hadn’t had time to tell Tony just how much he meant to him. How he was basically his father. 

And as stupid as it was, he couldn’t get ‘Another One Bites the Dust’ out of his head, because another person who he had cared about him left.

The thing was, Tony had been so much more then a father to Peter. He had been a friend. A person he could trust. A person he loved.

Peter stayed there, and the end of the pier for god knows how long. He just stood there, feet sticking to the floor in case someone tried to physically remove him. He knew that was a little extreme, but he didn’t want to go. Of course, he hadn’t wanted to come in the first place.

Peter was just stuck between overwhelming grief, sadness, and a third emotion that just ripped his heart straight out of his chest.

He had never been good at emotions.

The shrine had long since floated away when May tried to get him the first time. 

“C’mon, Peter. Let’s go inside.” She said, her hand rubbing circles on his back.

“No.” He replies, voice clipped and even.

May hadn’t even tried to argue, instead calling out a promise to come back later. 

She arrived at sundown next.

Peter was still staring over the horizon where the shrine had floated out of sight. He still refused to come inside, but accepted a blanket. 

He came in around midnight, crashing on the couch. 

Peter and May went home the next day at Pepper’s instance. He had a nightmare that night. And the next. And the next. It really wasn’t new.

So looking at the mirage in front of him, he could guarantee another one tonight. 

They had been getting better, but this was next level. Normally they looked at least a little glitchy, and Peter had focused on that, to stop wanting to not fight, but he couldn’t see any defects with this one. 

He sighed and placed his school bag on the floor. 

“Couldn’t this have waited until I was done with my homework?”

The Tonybot looked hurt. “I thought you’d be happy to see me.” He sounded hurt too.

“I will say, this one looks better then the last. Even got some stubble.”

“Kid, what are you talking about?”

Peter scanned the bot. He looked relaxed, and wasn’t in a fighting stance. First mistake. 

He dropped low, swinging his leg around and sweeping the bot off his feet. It was solid, so he must have hit one of the drones (or it was Beck himself, though Peter didn’t want to think about that possibility). 

“Okay, so the drones are in the legs, which means a torso and a head with a duo for the arms.” Peter had gotten good at determining what bot combo they would throw at him, it let him take them down easier. The Tonybot, though, looked really confused.

“The fuck, Peter?”

Second mistake. “He’s never called me Peter. If you’re gonna send the good drones, Beck, at least do a little research. I’d like to think I’m worth your time.” If possible, the Tonybot looked even more confused.

He had found that electric webs worked wonders, especially for bots. The robots were all connected to create a better illusion of a person. It was a leg bot, so a web to the duo shoulder should take it out and be easier to shoot. 

“Third mistake you made, Beck,” he said, jaw firm and tone even. “The third mistake was trying to fuck with me.” 

With that, he shot the electric web, and activated it. 

But....

Something was wrong.

The Tonybot didn’t fade, or even fizzle. He screamed and collapsed on the ground. They never did that.

Peter crouched low, near the face, eyes wide in shock and fear. 

“Mr. Stark?”

**Author's Note:**

> Ok in this, Mysterio isn’t dead, but he didn’t out Peter to the world. Tony survived the second snap, and was in hiding with no one knowing he was still alive. Yes, he lives, and Peter realizes his mistake and they all cuddle and cry.


End file.
